


Avatar Legend of Tonraq

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Harems, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonraq is the avatar, after Aang’s passing he was already a skilled water bender, and he has a talent for bending. However his connection to the spirits is somewhat lacking, after a mistake causing him to be banished from his home at the north pole. Still he took this time to learn the other elements, upon mastering Water, Earth, and Fire, now he just needed to master Air, who better to teach him than his childhood friend Tenzin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar Legend of Tonraq

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

When Tonraq was young he had no idea he was the avatar, he was a skilled and powerful water bender, able to do things so easily that other water benders took years to master. His brother however was more skilled and knowledgeable in the ways of spirits, but even he had no clue who his brother was.

After an incident with a spiritual place, Tonraq was banished from his home. It was shortly after he was found by the white lotus, they discovered he had the power of the avatar. He was already a skilled water bender a true master, but he could also bend the earth and fire with great ease. The lotus aided him in learning the other elements.

After mastering Water, Earth and Fire it was time for him to learn Air Bending. No one was better suited for this task than Tenzin. The two were close to the same age, but Tenzin was still older than him.

Tenzin was a little like his father, he was certainly a skilled Air Bender but he was busy, and had to return to Republic City the next day. ‘Well if he’s only planning to spend the night? I better convince him tonight.’

After dark, Tonraq crept to Tenzin’s room. They were staying at a white lotus out post for Tonraq’s training, it wasn’t much of a home but it was all he had.

He knocked on the door, and Tenzin opened it. “Who is it?” he gasped when he saw who it was. The avatar, clad in only a blue loin cloth, his muscled body completely exposed. Firm rock hard pecs, sexy washboard abs, strong arms and legs. “Tonraq what are you doing here?” he wasn’t the only one bare. Tenzin was only sleeping in loose red and yellow pants, his upper body was completely exposed. Tonraq could see his perky nipples and well defined pecs, his chiseled abs and his sexy tattoos. 

“I was hoping I could convince you into taking me on as a student.” He said putting on his best and most charming smile. Tenzin blushed, knowing the implications of what he was saying.

Tenzin was in fact gay, he wasn’t the lady killer like his brother. Doubt even he knew how many people he’s slept with. Tenzin had never found anyone, and often restrained his own desires. Seeing such a naked and sexy male and hearing his offering had his blood rushing south and his manhood swelling with pent up need.

“Oh I don’t know about this,” he was blushing making him look very adorable.

“Please Tenzin take me with you, you can teach me air bending, I could see the city, and you and me could have a lot of fun together.” The last part he said with a suggestive tone. Tenzin gulped as his now painful arousal stood tall tenting his baggy pants. “Looks like someone agrees with me.” He grabs him through his pants and gives him a stroke.

“Oh Tonraq we can’t…”

“Sure we can!” he interrupted the air bender and entered his room, keeping a firm grip on the warm cock in his pants. The avatar pushed him onto his bed, and before he could stop him, Tenzin’s pants and underwear were yanked down causing his smooth crotch to be exposed. His hard manhood stood proudly in the air. “Wow nice, your shaven even down here.”

Warm hands began caressing his exposed crotch feeling his hairless groin, and caressing his smooth balls. Tenzin moans, his body’s lust loving the touch he was receiving. Tonraq leaned forward and captured one of his perky nipples into his mouth, he started sucking on the bud earning moans from the air bender.

‘Oh man this is too good!’ his body was quick to give in to the pleasure, his hard cock oozing pre. Tonraq’a hand found his length and began stroking it while he kissed his way over to his free nipple, giving it the same attention he gave the other. “Ohhh oh!” the moans were just as good as the feel of his body.

It didn’t take long for Tenzin to cum, he had never touched himself before, and to be pleasured by another, it just felt too good! His cum splattered all over his rock hard abs, there was so much nearly painting everything in his thick cream.

Tonraq pulled off the panting air bender and licked his lips. He dove in and began licking off the man’s cum and swallowed every drop. “You taste so good Tenzin.” He purred, and shameless licked over his navel.

“Ah!” the bald male gasped, and his manhood pulsed.

“Wow your still hard after that, must be air bender stamina!” he finished cleaning his body and took a step back, his penis was threating to tear free from the loin cloth, so he did it a favor and removed the flimsy garment, allowing his own impressive manhood to spring free.

Both males were equal in length but Tonraq had him beat in girth. “So wanna top or bottom?” he asks.

Tenzin gulps. “Top!” he moans and in a second he finds himself pinned to the bed with the avatar straddling his waist. The air bender’s cock slid between his sexy ass, Tonraq moaned feeling the warmth of his manhood caress his hole.

“So are you gonna take me with you?” he asked, sliding along his manhood, his own manhood bobbing as he did so.

“Grr you ask me this now!”

“Yep!” he said with a chuckle.

“Fine I promise I will train you, now please!” Tonraq used water bending, collecting their pre and thrusting it inside himself lubing himself for what was to come. Once he was wet enough he sank down onto Tenzin’s dick. Both moaned in pleasure, and his tattooed hands came up to grab the avatar’s hips.

He guided the man up and down, the friction making them both moan. Tonraq’s cock bobbed freely, only fueling the pleasure he felt. “Oh yes Tenzin, you fill me so good!”

“Tonraq so tight!” he groaned. The air bender couldn’t last under his incredible heat. He gave one final thrust into him and came. The avatar moaned as he was filled with another thick load. The feeling of thick seed inside brought Tonraq to release and he came hard shooting his seed all over Tenzin.

They collapsed in a sweaty pile of limbs. “I’m looking forward to training with you Tenzin.”

“Yeah…” the two fell asleep.

However when morning came Tenzin was gone, a note left in his place.

Dear Tonraq,

Last night was amazing, and I promise I will train you, after my business in republic city is done. I look forward to the day we can train together, but till then please wait for me.

Love Tenzin

Tonraq waited five minutes. “Okay waits over!” he got Naga and snuck out of the compound and headed to republic city.

To be continued

Next Time Chap 2 Republic City what a place


End file.
